Monster
by Temperance Cross
Summary: She can hear him talking to someone on the phone about how the guy got too close and left a nasty cut on her cheek. She's terrified. He's handling it perfectly. She never expected him too. - Karina / Tiger, mentions of possible attempted rape -


He tells her if she needed something, she was to go straight to him. He didn't know about the stalker until that afternoon, she's dealt with obsessive fans before, but this man is different. It's why she's curled up on Kotetsu's couch, wearing his sweater and under a blanket. She's terrified, she doesn't understand how she would get the sickest people in the fanbase, the ones who thought she was theirs, their 'waifu', their tsundere little thorny rose.

iTiger saved her./i She owes him more than she could ever believe she could ever owe someone.

She can hear him talking to someone on the phone about how the guy got too close and left a nasty cut on her cheek. She's terrified. He's handling it perfectly. She never expected him too.

She shudders when his weight returns to the couch, he's tugging her closer, careful not to touch her cheek and she can't help but relax into him, eyes brimming with tears as he tries to soothe her.

"Karina, you did the right thing by coming to me," his voice is soft and he strokes through light brown hair and holds her. "Your parents and I agree you should stay here for a few days. Until we can get the guy, the last thing you need is to be sold out, ne?" He sounds so comforting and she doesn't want to leave his arms. Tears are falling, she hates how weak she feels.

iShe remembers the other man's hands, they were everywhere, knife ripping and clothes splitting- She remembers the running and the chasing, the loud whimpers of the man she left behind after freezing him-/i She feels sick to her stomach and the tears come once more. He hugs her tighter, promising her she won't be tugged away from him. He'll protect her the best he can.

iShe was lucky to have him close by, she was lucky he was at the store she chose to run into, she was even more lucky to bump into him and have him wearing a sweater./i Her head hurts and she shudders slightly, he tugs her even closer, kissing her forehead. She doesn't understand how he could be so gentle with her right now. She was nothing but mean to him- She clings to him. He just accepts it. Now her heart aches, eyes closing, pinching the droplets out and trying to stop completely.

She doesn't want him to let her go, but flashes of those ihands/i- Kotetsu tightens his arms around her, holding her to him as he tries to relax her again. She cries audibly now, her sobbing going over the television, he whispers that she'll be okay. That the guy will be brought to justice and that she won't ever have to worry about him again.

She wants to be strong enough to tell him when ihe/i started the stalking, but she can't find the words beyond iI should've told someone before this/i.

He doesn't berate her, he just holds her until the phone rings again. She clutches him for dear-life and she doesn't want to let him go. He's her lifeline and she can't stop herself from trying to keep him there, to keep her safe. It's his daughter and she knows this isn't far to the young girl, but she can't bring herself to care. He doesn't answer it, keeping his hold on her instead.

She almost hates herself more than before for acting this weak. "I'm sorry," she manages between sobs, he hushes her and hugs her, tells her she will be all right. She feels selfish for it, anyways.

She doesn't want him to ever let her go. She falls asleep in his arms.

Two weeks later the man is caught, Karina is all right. She faces him in front of a Judge and explains the situation with a cool face.

She goes back to Kotetsu's place and cries on him. She's not strong. She explains everything to him, after she calms down, he pets her hair and he suggests maybe allowing him to drive her to school every morning, she can't bring herself to point out that she's not a child, so she agrees.

She kisses him then, his lips tasting like the salt in her tears and he pauses and pulls back. She needs to be brave and he just pats her head, smiling wryly at her, before knocking his forehead against hers.

"Try that again when you're not dealing with some monsters, Karina," he says with a soft, affectionate voice. "I'll kiss you then."

She knows everything will get better, she'll get stronger and Kotetsu will help her pick up the pieces.


End file.
